User blog:MDGeistMD02/A Special Anniversary
Just over three years ago, I stumbled across the Dishonored wiki. My original reason for visiting was to get some background info for the Dishonored universe. Being new to wikis at the time, however, I really didn't know what I was doing (which is quite evident if you check my early history here). On the third day, I noticed an icon on the Chat Room. The icon was that of Corvo's face lifting his mask, and belonged to another user here named User:PikovajaDama from Germany. By happenstance, she was new to this wiki as well. We began chatting and had a pleasant time. This soon became a mainstay, however, and I became a regular visitor to the wiki and the chat room. I met some great people here and formed some good friendships, but would often chat with Piko the most. Over time we would talk about many things, starting with how the game differed in certain languages and then soon about how we ourselves differed. We laughed and shared many stories, and even mused how cool it would be to see each other's home cities. Then, one day about a year later, something happened. An idea was formed, and opportunity presented itself. Piko announced she had a chance to come here, to visit. I was shocked at first, and a little trepid I admit, but we talked about it and organized plans. Skip to one year after that and the improbable happened: Piko and I were able to actually meet face-to-face. It was a great surprise, and an awesome experience. She was able to visit and I showed her the sights of the Midwest, through such iconic cities such as Saint Louis and then later onto Chicago. That awesome event happened one year ago today. This is the first of a very special anniversary for my friend and me. Geist's Gallery IMG_20150907_153851081.jpg|Our journey started in historic Saint Louis, Missouri. IMG_20150903_144834213.jpg|Piko and I visited the Missouri History Museum. IMG_20150903_141031216.jpg|Another pic from the Missouri History Museum. IMG_20150905_114746292_HDR.jpg|Piko poses in front of one of the buildings at the Missouri Botanical Garden during the Japanese Festival. IMG_20150907_144130937_TOP.jpg|Piko and I getting ready to ride the Tom Sawyer on the Riverboat Cruises at the Gateway Arch. IMG_20150907_171829875.jpg|Piko and I up in the Gateway Arch in Saint Louis. That's us in the third window from the left. IMG_20150910_180419101_HDR.jpg|We continued our journey to Chicago, Illinois. IMG_20150911_121313419.jpg|Me taking a pic of Piko take a pic at the Chicago Shedd Aquarium. Pic-ception, anyone? IMG_20150911_140306970.jpg|Piko and I visiting the infamous Ghost and the Darkness lions in the Field Museum of Natural History in Chicago. IMG_20150912_175331884_HDR.jpg|Geist and Piko, chilling on the streets of Chicago, on our way to the Harold Washington Library Center. IMG_20150912_191502094.jpg|We were very excited to see the Great Lakes, and the statues nearby, obviously. IMG_20150912_194148556.jpg|Walking back to the hotel in Chicago with a friend who accompanied us. IMG_20150913_130128903.jpg|We were excited about the older architecture of Chicago while traveling on the Wendella Sightseeing Boat tour on the river. IMG_20150913_172247250_HDR.jpg|Piko and I were excited about visiting the Lincoln Park Conservatory as well. IMG_20150914_192100441_HDR.jpg|After sadly bidding Piko adieu at the end of her visit, I made the journey back home. Piko's Gallery IMG_0527.JPG|Impressions from the Japanese Festival. IMG_0540.JPG|Impressions from the Japanese Festival, Part 2. IMG_0569.JPG|Botanical Garden. IMG_0610.JPG|Chocolate Pretzels! IMG_0653.JPG|Downtown Saint Louis, seen from the Arch. IMG_0710.JPG|Sunset over Chicago. IMG_0752.JPG|Sue, the T-Rex. IMG_0853.JPG|View on Chicago. IMG_0860.JPG|Lake Michigan. IMG_0920.JPG|Chicago Skyline seen from the lake. Category:Blog posts